


A Question Among Friends

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Mark and Jason try to settle a debate.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams, Robbie Williams/?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Question Among Friends

“Howard, settle this for us,” Mark said as he and Jason approached their curly-haired bandmate at the breakfast table. “Who do you think Rob would choose, me or Jay?”

“Like to save from drowning in a river?” Howard asked confused.

“To sleep with,” Jason clarified. “He and I have been closer than we’ve ever been. We’ve bonded talking over our anxieties and neuroses.”

“But he and I have always been close,” Mark countered.

Howard made a face. “You two want to shag Rob?”

“He’s funny. He’s attractive. He’s tall, dark, and handsome,” Mark listed.

“I’m all of those things!” Howard protested. “And no one wants to sleep with me!”

“He’s also sure of himself,” Jason added. “Even though I know he has his self-doubts. Confidence is sexy.”

Howard nodded. “I’ll give you that one.” Then he shrugged. “With his track record, I don’t know who he’d sleep with, honestly. Maybe Gaz will know.” He gestured over to their bandmate as he walked up with his plate.

“Good morning, everyone,” he grinned at them.

“You’re in a good mood,” Mark observed.

“He’d better be,” said Howard. “I’m in the room next to him. I heard how good of a night he was having!” He winked at Gary, who turned bright red.

“I didn’t think you’d hear that,” the blonde muttered, trying to hide his face in his hand.

“You were shouting ‘oh god’ so much, I thought you were having a religious experience! Well, Casanova here should be able to answer your question, lads.”

“What question is that?” Gary asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Who do you think Rob would sleep with, me or Mark?” Jason asked.

“Oh!” Gary was quite taken aback by the query. “Um, I don’t… uh, neither?” he stuttered.

“Neither?”

“Really?”

Both Mark and Jason seemed offended by his answer.

“I just don’t think either of you are his type,” Gary said, biting his lip.

“Then what is his type?” Mark asked, crossing his arms.

“I, um… I guess I don’t really know,” Gary admitted. “We can ask him when he joins us.” He ducked his head and began to eat his food quietly.

Finally, Robbie entered the room and sat next to Gary. “Morning, lads!” He picked up a piece of toast from Gary’s plate before the other man could swat his hand away.

Gary cleared his throat. “So the lads have a question for you.”

“Oh?” Robbie bit into the bread and nodded for him to continue.

“Which one of us would you shag?” Howard blurted out.

Robbie’s lips curled upward into a cheeky grin. He looked from one bandmate to another, taking in each of their faces. Finally, his eyes landed on Gary. Blue eyes met green, and Robbie’s lips softened into a smile of adoration.

“I’ve only got eyes for my captain,” he said as he leaned in to give Gary a peck on the cheek. The other man shyly squeezed Robbie’s hand before going back to his food, avoiding his friends’ gazes.

Slowly, Howard’s jaw dropped as realization dawned upon him. “You weren’t saying ‘oh god’ last night. You were saying ‘oh Rob!’”

“People get us confused all the time,” Robbie chirped as he took another bite of toast.

“Ugh!” Howard pushed his plate away and buried his head in his hands. “I just realized why I only heard Gary last night. I think I might have lost my appetite… forever.”

Robbie licked his lips and winked at Gary, who rolled his eyes.

The blonde looked over at Jason and Mark and shrugged. “Sorry, lads, I just don’t think he’d sleep with either of you.”


End file.
